Climax of Bliss
by Authority Man 37
Summary: Transformers: Energon/Super Link Aftermath. Kicker and Ironhide are marvelling at the new sun that was created after the collaboration of the Super Energon and Galvatron sacrificing himself with Unicron's remnants, when Kicker decides to go to his room rather than celebrating. During his shower, Misha comes in and steps inside with him. Kicker x Misha pairing with lemon. R&R, plz!


**Climax of Bliss**

Disclaimer: I don't own Transformers. Only the respective company does. This special story takes place after the final episode of Transformers: Energon (Super Link). Kicker x Misha pairing. Warning! This might contain some lemon. Read & Review and please, no flames! Enjoy!

The Energon wars with Unicron is finally over and Kicker and Ironhide are glancing at the new sun that was forged by the combination of Galvatron carrying the last remnants of Unicron and the Super Energon; thus resulting to form a new sun.

He can feel the calm wind blowing his short light brown hair. "Isn't it great, Ironhide? Now that's our future."

"Well, if you put it that way. So, what now?" he asked.

Kicker puts his hands in his pockets. "Your guess is as good as mine. Still..." He hang his head down for a moment and asked Ironhide about what transpired from awhile back. "I was...really scared that you and the rest of Autobots power-linked together with Optimus and were willing to sacrifice yourselves to stop Galvatron until he regained himself." He than lifted his head up. "Is there anything that I wasn't aware of?"

Ironhide made a big sigh and answered. "Just one. Not only are Galvatron and Unicron gone, so is Scorpinok."

"What? But, how?" cried Kicker with his eyes widened in bewilderment.

"It's a long and ugly story." He turns to Kicker about someone in particular. "Say, aren't you going to say hello to..."

"Yeah, I know. It's Misha, isn't it?" He recalls his previous conversation before going into space with Jetfire and encountering the last fragment of Unicron. "She was really worried about me and I feel the same way." By clenching his fist, he continued. "We've known each other since we were kids, long before I gained the ability from Primus after an incident when I ran away from my Dad as a boy. In return, I gained the ability to sense Energon, whenever my hair turns brightly gold. But believe it or not, the Energon wars would've been a lot worse."

"Huh? What do you mean, Kicker?" thought Ironhide.

After taking a deep breath, he explained. "If Galvatron and the Decepticons would've detected my special ability to detect Energon by seeing my golden hair, they would've used me as a pawn in their scheme to locate as much Energon as quickly as possible."

"Whoa! Now that you mention it, Unicron would've been restored much sooner than expected, if you were caught by them." Ironhide smiled. "It's a good thing that you kept a low profile. Otherwise, you wouldn't be able to tell Misha of how much she really means to you."

That wasn't the response Kicker was expecting and by twitching his eyebrow, he walked up to Ironhide and kicked him in the leg. "Put a sock in it, will you?"

"Ouch! That hurts, Kicker!" Ironhide kept jumping up and down while clutching the leg that Kicker had pounded on. "I really hate it, when you do that."

With a small laugh, he replied. "Sure, whatever. Anyways, since it's been a such a long day, I might as well head back to my room and relax."

"You're...not going to join in on the celebration with Optimus and the rest of us?" Ironhide offered.

Kicker shook his head. "No, I need some time alone. Just, don't tell my sister and my Dad to disturb my quiet time." After that, he heads back inside the base at Ocean City.

Ironhide glances over at Kicker and wonders about what is going through his mind right about now. "What could be more important than the after-party?"

Meanwhile, Kicker is inside his bedroom and stretches his arms out. He looks over at his battle armour outfit that's on the floor next to the bed and smiled to himself, regarding the numerous missions that he's had with Optimus and the Autobots; and especially his best friend, Misha. He makes a sigh of relief. "I might as well hit the shower."

And so he did. He removes his red t-shirt, white jacket, socks and strips down his dark grey pants and underwear. He wraps a white towel around himself and as he turns on the shower after closing the sliding door behind him, he immediately removes it by throwing it over the door and turns the knob to semi-hot. He starts soaking his short light brown hair, his abs on his chest, back and his face. "Ah. That's more like it."

During his time inside the shower, an expected individual walked right inside the bathroom since the door was left opened. It was Misha. His childhood friend could hear him taking a shower by soaking himself after marvelling at the new sun with Ironhide outside. Although she's thankful that he made it back home safe and sound, her concern over his well-being still haunts her. At first, she doesn't want to get herself involved with him. But by remembering her last discussion with him in regards to his connection with her has given her some second thoughts. So, with a frequent smile on her pretty face, she decides to join in.

She removes her white boots and pulls down her yellow jump suit to reveal her pussy and her breasts. By wrapping around her body with a large towel, she glances at herself in the mirror and then, back at Kicker inside the shower room. _"Well, here goes nothing."_ Before she could step inside the shower with Kicker, she calls out to him.

"Kicker?"

He gasped upon hearing her familiar voice. "Huh? Misha, is that you?"

Rather than a simple response, the shower door was opened and Misha plopped right in with the shower still running.

By slowing turning his head without showing his privates to her, his cheeks were formed with a hint of redness and asked her. "Wh-Why are you here, Misha? Can't you see that I'm in the middle of..." He paused and quickly became shocked to see Misha take off her towel and unveil her naked body to him. _"H-Holy crap!"_ He became more surprised to see some sadness in her crystal blue eyes and realizes that she wants to showcase herself to him while also getting herself soaked from the shower head.

"Please, Kicker. Show me of how much you really care about me."

Upon reading her miserable tone of voice and by knowing that his mutual connection towards her has come in full circle, he frequently smiled and walked up to her with his penis showing. As he wraps his arms around her lower body, he replies to her. "Of course I can, Misha. More than anything." He than strokes her long dark brown hair.

Misha smiled with greatness upon her pretty face and with a small glisten in her eyes, they stared at each other for a brief moment until their lips have met in a very warm feeling as their bodies are soaked in the shower and embraced. Kicker lifts up her leg and starts kissing her on the neck and than her chest, while Misha tilts her head back against the shower wall.

A few minutes later, they've exited the shower room and proceeded into Kicker's bedroom as they held their hands together while walking naked and Kicker plopped onto the bed; followed by Misha.

She crawls right on-top and resumes her romantic time with him by pressing her lips against his, while he caresses her smooth and round buttocks. Later on, Misha dives her vagina straight onto his penis and as he holds onto her waist, she pulls her head back and her breasts jiggled. She moaned by feeling his penis inside her vagina and by thrusting back and forth, she feels his chiseled chest and as Kicker stood up, he kisses her on the neck and again her chest until he turns her over and starts fondling her breasts while Misha made a small giggle. He than begins breastfeeding her and it was creamy; Misha moans once more. "Oh! Ah! Oh, Kicker! That feels so good!"

After a short while, he thrusts his dick right up against her pussy again and as he leans over with a small smile on his face, he strokes her long dark brown hair and face. "Was that fun for you, Misha?"

By catching her breath, she responds to him with a sly smile on her pretty face. "Yes, it was. Can we keep going?"

"Sure thing." Much like from what he did earlier, he pressed his lips against hers and Misha couldn't resist his tongue dancing inside her mouth and moaned in pure ecstasy.

They kept tossing and turning on the bed for such a very long time until day broke.

A morning sunbeam peeked through Kicker's bedroom. Their sexual pleasure last night has left a sweet scent. Misha's hand was on Kicker's chest and as he woke up, he squinted his brown eyes and later, rubbed them. He turns his head over to see his close friend, Misha sound asleep. He shook her gently. "Hey, wake up, Misha."

By opening her pure blue eyes, she sees Kicker sleeping next to her smiling and a small hint of redness were formed on her rosy cheeks. As she comes closer to him with a small hug, she retorted. "Kicker, that was...so relaxing."

"I'm glad to hear it," he said to her.

"And, Kicker..." she gazes at him one last time and lays out her confession to him. "I love you."

Although perplexed, he replies back. "Thanks, I love you too, Misha and I'll never leave you, ever."

Just like from what happened the previous day, they've kissed once more and held onto each other.

Their love have finally manifested after the war with Unicron had concluded and their relationship has never been more closer and stronger.


End file.
